1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child carrier. This child carrier is adaptable and can be mounted on a suitable frame. Specifically, the child carrier is adapted to be mounted to a stroller or baby buggy. The child carrier can be used alone, or if the adult wishes, to carry the child by hand.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional child carriers and systems to attach child carriers to frames consisted of wires and latches. Two transverse wires extended across the bottom of the child carrier. Two receptacle wires, attached to the frame and open on top, would receive each of the wires on the bottom of the child carrier. Once the child carrier was positioned on the receptacle, the user would then have to latch all of the receptacles closed with a cover that would extend across the open portion and secure the child carrier to the frame.
The device had several disadvantages. First, the child carrier was prone to tilting and could spill children who were unattended and whose carriers were improperly latched down to the frame. The carrier would rotate about one of the wires and spill the child out of the carrier. This situation could only be prevented if all of the latches of all of the receptacles were securely closed.
Closing all of the latches was time consuming and inconvenient because the operator would have to walk around the carrier and close four latches. Also, operators would sometimes forget to latch the carrier to the frame.